Apple Affection
by Chamberlinxz
Summary: It started out as a simple friendship, one he came to agree with. Then one day she stops showing up and his worry grew. Were they found out? Was she attacked? Dose this mean no more apples and tea? (erratic uploads)
1. First Meeting

First Meeting

She truly did not know what to think about the being in front of her. He was tall and slightly lanky his skin a cool gray, hair jet black. She made sure not to seem suspicious as she looked down to what he was staring at. There in the middle of her small table was apple near her green tea and oden. Looking up from beneath her lashes she slowly went to grasp the apple. She watched as the being began to squirm when her finger grazes the apple. She swore she hear a small wine come from the being once her fingers land on the plate, slowly she brings the plate closer to her by an inch. A small smile blossoms on her face. She had heard right, with easy she pushes the plate away from her and towards the being. "You can have if you want" her voice is but a soft whisper, her eyes still set on her open book. She hears a small clatter of the plate moving. Glancing up she sees that the being is no longer in front of her but with a young man. She chuckles softly before finishing off her tea and oden.


	2. Second Meeting

Second Meeting

She was being silly. Really, when would she see that being again? It was no reason for her to be walking around with apples in her bag. She came to a stop once she saw the young man that the being was with before. He was in a café across from him was another man, bare foot sitting crouched on the chair. She gave an annoyed huff as she could not spot the being. Turning she walked to the bench not far from the café. Sitting down she took out and apple and went to take a bite when she heard a whine come from behind her. Tilting her head back she saw the being floating behind her. Smiling brightly, she gave a laugh. "Well hello there!" she spoke to the being. The being's eyes snapped towards her face "You can see me?" he questioned watching as the girls smile widen. "Of course I can!" she replied with a laugh. The being gave a hearty laugh his jagged smile increasing "How interesting!" he said, his eyes going back to the apple in her grasp. Looking down to the apple she smiled "My name is Kagome, if you give me your name, I'll give you the apple" she stated lifting the apple up slightly. The being gave a deep belly laugh floating on his stomach, he held his hand out "You little human can call me Ryuk".


	3. Time

Time

Her breaths came out in pants as she ran down the street. How could she be so late? What if he wasn't there? Kagome came to a stop right in front of the bench were she got Ryuk's name. She planted herself down on the bench taking deep gulps of air. "Are you trying to imitate the color of an apple?" came a voice behind her. "Do you always compare everything to apples?" she questioned back with a smile. A chuckle met her ears. "How long can you stay today?" Kagome asked as she took an apple and book out of her bag. "hmmm… I believe a few more minutes" came Ryuk's response as his eyes locked on to the apple. A frown marred her face "so little time?" she questioned looking up at him while holding out the apple for him. Ryuk gave her a wide grin quickly grabbing the apple "You should have been on time" came his chucking reply which got him an annoyed huff from the blue eyed girl.


	4. Injury

AN: I want to thank everyone for the favorites and alters for this story hopefully we can push on through the long haul.

Injury

Ryuk made it a habit not to question his companion about her bandaged body parts. He would munch on his apples happily then his eyes would be drawn on to her body. His wings gave a twitch as the question gnawed in his mind. "I am fine Ryuk" Quickly his eyes darted to her face a soft smile on her lips. "What happened?" he couldn't help but ask. Her smile lessens slightly before she dug into her bag for another apple. "A story for another time" She responded waving the apple a little. Ryuk's eyes dart to the apple his face almost taking a solemn look. "Next time" He agreed taking the apple from her bandaged hands gently.


	5. Lonely

Lonely

Kagome sighed as she looked around her surroundings. The fire crackled in front of her, the trees shifting around her. Her long bow leaning against her body. Looking down she pulled an arrow from her quiver. She let her finger tips dance around the arrow tip. She did not flinch when the arrow pierced her finger tip. Quickly she placed the finger in her moth to stem the bleeding. "Well…Well…Well what do we have here?" Kagome turned her head to the left quickly aiming her arrow in the direction of the intruder. "A miko all alone and what's this a shard!" came a deep chuckle. Pulling her string taunt she let her arrow fly. A brilliant pink light expanded outward as the arrow hit a tree. The voice gave a crackling laugh before giving a roar of pain. Closing her eyes, she let her pink light illuminate her surrounding confirming that the intruder was taken care of. It amazed her some times of how much stronger she became after her group left her.


	6. Reflecting

AN: I want to thank everyone that has reviewed and placed this story as a favorite and alert! It means so much to me. This chapter should clear up some questions about the rest of the gang.

Reflecting

The village still looked the same; Hut broken and burned down by the battel that accord two years ago. Kagome calmly walked through the destruction in her arms bundles of flowers. Her darken miko garb rustling slightly with the wind. Behind the abandoned village stood multiple small grave markers. Walking to the first one

Kagome kneeled in front of the first grave, grabbing the sleeve of her garb she wiped the marker down. She placed a flower down in front of the maker. "Good morning Kaede" She spoke lowly. "I am sorry for not coming to visit sooner but I had to keep hunting for the shards" Kagome looked down at her lap and took a shuddering breath.

"I still miss everyone" She gave a watery chuckle. "I miss your wise words, Sango's training sessions, Miroku's songs, Inuyasha's yelling" Kagome sobbed softly "I am sorry, I am sorry I wasn't here to help protect the village!" Kagome threw her upper body to the ground "Please forgive me! You are my best of friends and family and I have failed you!" her body shook with her sobs "I have failed everyone including Shippo!" Kagome let herself cry till she couldn't any more.

Raising herself up to knees from the ground she dried her tears and gave a watery smile. "I….thank you for always being there for me everyone" she whispered she got up and went the next grave repeated the actions of cleaning the marker placing a flower and praying. She continued to do the routine for all the other graves.


	7. Questions

AN: There is no saying how proud I am of this story and its reviewers and followers. I want to thank you all for your patience with me.

Questions

He wouldn't say he was agitated more so annoyed. He could swear the old couple that owned this bakery thought they were a couple. He scoffed at the thought before turning his eyes back towards the reason of his problems. "What's wrong Light?" the other male spoke slowly cutting a piece of cake.

Light gave a strained smile "Nothing really, just that we frequent this location so much" Light responded before glancing at the giggling old lady "I believe the owner think that we are together" He murmured causing the other man to hum slightly and place his fork down. Light quickly looked back at the man, his eyes narrowed.

The man reached over lightly placing his hand over Lights "But I thought we were together Light" The man spoke softly. Light sighed and shook his head "Not like that Ryuzaki, as in a couple" Light explained removing his hand from Ryuzaki's.

Light glanced to his right and noticed that Ryuk was off sitting on a bench by himself. ' _What is he doing there?_ ' he questioned himself. His eyes widen when he saw a girl run towards Ryuk and he in turn laughed at the girl who blushed a bright red. 'Another death note holder?' he thought to himself. Making a note to try and meet the girl that could see Ryuk.


	8. Upset

AN: I am truly glad all of you are enjoying this story!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, they belong to their rightful creators.

Upset

Ryuk won't say he was upset, but he swore if that little shy human male tried to touch Kagome again, he would surely find a way to kill him. Nope not upset at all. "Ah, Kagome-chan I am so glad you are feeling well again! Did the medicine I gave your mother work out?" the male asked stepping closer to Kagome.

"Oh! I am sorry Hojo-kun but I am only drinking herbal teas and remedy's" Kagome responded a weak smile lifting her hands to put more of a distance between them as she took a step back. Hojo's eyes went down to her hands and noticed the bandages. "Kagome-chan, what happened to your hands!" He exclaimed. Kagome's eyes widen as she quickly hid her hands behind her back.

"Oh, I was distracted when I cooking and misplaced my hands" She explained quickly. Ryuk floated right behind her, his eyes trained on Hojo. Kagome jumped slightly when she felt Ryuk's hand land on her shoulder. Ryuk inhaled deeply when her felt her power thumping under his hand. A look of shock passed through his face before a grin replaced it.

Ryuk let his aura spread out and tugged at Kagome's powers till hers slowly swirled with his. His grin increased and he released his aura and Kagome's powers on the young male. Ryuk gave a joyous laugh as he watched the boy turn green and quickly dash off with a short apology and good bye.

Kagome waited till Hojo was out of sight before she turned to Ryuk. "Was that really necessary?" She questioned placing a hand on her hip. Ryuk continued to laugh "Not really but it was fun!"


	9. Not Human

AN: I am truly glad all of you are enjoying this story! Putting this here just in case, I was inspired by a story here in Fanfiction regarding Kagome become a Kami of time. Mind you I am taking a different take on it.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, they belong to their rightful creators.

Not Human

Kagome knew there was something wrong with her and this proved it. Kagome watched as the leaf on the floor slowly floated back up to its perch. Her focus shifted to the tree and watched it gradually regress back to a sapling. This was not good at all. She bit her lip and her fingers tighten around her bow. She looked around her surrounding and sighed.

"This is never good" she muttered watching her city regress in time till she was left in the feudal era. Taking a deep breath, she looked to the right and left of her. There was no telling how far back she had gone in this era. If her friends were still alive or was the battle over.

Then the tingling start and she groaned. Her body hurt all over, her vision going in and out. Then all at once it stopped. She felt the deep aches in her bones, she could see the wrinkles on her hand and the gray hair that mixed with her own dark mane. Reaching into her purse Kagome pulled out a small pocket mirror. Opening it up she inhaled deeply. Not only was she in the past but she had aged up roughly 45 years. Her fingers came up to her cheeks where she could see the smile lines than to the corners of her eyes where she had crow's feet.

Kagome's head snapped up at the voice she never thought she would here again. "Inuyasha" She mumbled tears in her eyes. Then everything froze and in a blink of an eye time started to fast forward towards her current time and she regressed back to her age. She was sure by now that she was not human. She was definitely not human!

AN: Just fixing a few mistakes and thank you so much for the reviews Spastic Freak and YingWhiteyWolf!

It always warms my heart to get reviews. I'll try to get more updates out sooner. Life just tends to be a little bit busy.


	10. Chaos

AN: Thank you to all of those that reviewed this story and placed it in favorite and following.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, they belong to their rightful creators.

Chaos

This was bad! Very bad! Kagome gave a soft growl as her tiny legs pushed her forward as fast as they could, of all the times for her 'powers' to act up. Gripping her messenger bag tighter Kagome looked behind her shoulder to make sure she lost her pursuers. Seeing no one she took shuddering breath.

Looking down at her body, she gave a low groan of despair. She was a child again! Shaking her head, she steeled herself for Ryuk's reaction. Looking both ways to make sure she wasn't followed she continued to their regular meeting spot.

She knew this would happen. "It's not funny!" She pouted and stomped her foot on the ground. A louder crackle of laughter was her reply. "That is where you are wrong!" Ryuk exclaimed leaning his face against hers. "I don't know what's going on!" She whimpered her cheeks going red as she crossed her arms and turned her face away from his. She missed his curious glance just above her head. Looking back down to her face he gave a big grin. "You know Kagome" he started causing her to look at him in question. "I never took you for a pig-tail type of girl" he finished before crackling in amusement at her angry yelp of his name.

He'd never admit it but it kind of worried him that he could not see her timer.


	11. Timer

AN: A new chapter after a long wait. Sorry to keep you guys waiting! I am truly thankful for all the reviews favorites and alerts.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, they belong to their rightful creators.

Timer

"Ryuk why do people have a timer?" The question caught him off guard. He turned his head to face her as he floated on his stomach. "To show when they die" he responded. Kagome gave a somber nod. Her eyes squinted slightly before she quickly rushed into her purse. Ryuk tilted his head to the side at her actions.

"A-ha!" she exclaimed pulling out a simple compact mirror out of her purse, she quickly opened it and looked at her reflection. Ryuk's grin wavered slightly he had a feeling of what she was looking for. "What are you looking for Kagome?" he questioned sitting himself beside her. "A timer" her lips turned to a deep frown. "I don't have one anymore" that statement caught him off guard. He gave her a questioning look that looked strange on his always grinning face. "Ever since I met you my timer has faded" she stated softly.

"Ryuk what am I?"


	12. Blood

**AN: This is more of an explanation on Kagomes "time" powers. No Ryuk in this one.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, they belong to their rightful creators.**

Blood

Kagome looked around her surrounding with a somber expression. So many people dead; over what? A small fragment of a jewel and its false promise of power. She hated it the feeling of being so useless of not being able to save anyone. Her nails dug into her palms deep enough to draw blood.

"I want to prevent this!" she cried eyes clenched tears budding at the corners of her lids. Then she felt it, the world come to a complete stand still a foreign power pulsing inside of her. Her eyes snapped open she watched as the demon she just killed regains her life and in slow motion she watched as every villager that was slain be brought back.

She felt the jewel shard in her hand disappear. Her eyes went back to the demon watching it retreat into the forest. Her eyes turn to the villagers seeing their panic expression shift back to one of minor everyday life.

She felt the power pulse inside once again stronger than before. The village came back to life as time set itself right. Kagome gazed around the village in horrid fascination. She brought them back. She felt bile climb up her throat before she quickly stops it before she could throw up. Grabbing her bow and arrow she speeds walk not to alarm any of the villagers of incoming danger.

Once she hits the outskirts of the village, she rushes towards the pull of the jewel. She draws her bow and arrow and prepares to fire once she reaches the clearing only to suck in a breath at the sight before her. She watches the demon cradle a small child a hanyo the blood, around the demon makes her sick because she knows where all that blood came from.

She takes a step forward waiting for the demon to take notice yet she doesn't. The moment she steps on the blood on the floor she feels time shift again rewinding further back. She sees the demoness gently place down the child and rush backwards further into the forest. Kagome feels her stomach twist itself was she watches the blood seep back into the child than a whimper escapes her lips as she watches young hunters from the village kill the young child.

The moment she sees the weapon go back from its first strike, she lets her self-cry. "He was only a child!" she cried rushing forward embracing the child as she felt time start to play itself. A whimper leaves her mouth as she feels the weapons penetrate her back. A howl leaves the child's mouth and thundering roar answers back.


	13. Golden

**AN: Thank you all for the follows and reviews.**

 **I know most of my readers were confused with the last chapter. To sum it up mostly is that Kagome can turn back time to see what happened if she is in contact with blood, though this is very time limited depending on how much blood she was in contact with.**

 **During these time laps, no one can see or feel her though she can feel phantom touches or attacks (like if she brushes by a person or walks in the way if an attack). Keep in mind this is only a small part of what her powers can now do. In this chapter, we will get to see another stage of it.**

 **Let me know if you guys want more explanations when regarding her powers when they come into play.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, they belong to their rightful creators.**

Golden

Nothing. Nothing changed! Why?! If she had the power to go back in time why couldn't she change it!? Her body trembles as she watches the child's body slip from her grasp as if she wasn't truly there. She hears all the cruel remarks from the villages and her heart breaks. Tears spill from her eyes as she watches the fading light of the child's eyes.

She feels her powers pouring out of her as time rights itself once more. She is left alone her lower body covered in blood. She feels sick and then like a flame it ignites her from the inside, hate. She closes her eyes and forces her powers to respond to her will. She could feel it trying to fight her, baring her teeth she hissed in pain as she pushed it outward.

Kagome leaned forward resting her head against the bloody floor as she felt her powers burning her from the inside out. "You are a part of me and you will do as I say!" she gasped out finally feeling the powers explode from her body. Her eyes snapped open watching the world around her gain a golden haze. Slowly standing she glanced down to the broken body beside her lifting her hand she watched the child's life play before her.

She froze the time just before the villagers found him and with her other hand she erased the rest of his's time line. She waited a few moments and watched has the wounds on the child disappeared and how he slowly woke up. She saw the child stiffen and turn to look at her before cowering. "It is okay" Kagome whispered her voice coming out as bell chimes.

"Are you going to kill me?" the young boy asked looking at her with fearful eyes. "No, I am here to make things right" She answered back giving her hand to the young boy "My name is Kagome" She smiled at the boy "What's yours" she asked him as he took her hand in is small clawed one. "Nemamaru".


	14. Incomplete

**AN: Thank you all for the follows and reviews.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, they belong to their rightful creators.**

Incomplete

Kagome smiled brightly at the young half-demon. "Now than let's go find your mother Nemamaru" She stated walking forward were she could once again feel the shard of the shikon. The young demon nodded and kept pace with her. He would lift his nose to the air a few times to try and scent out his mother. Kagome glanced down at Nemamaru and gave a soft chuckle at the cute display. "We are close, just beyond those trees" She spoke gently as not to startle him. Nemamaru looked at her in confusion "How do you know? I can't pick up mama's trail all I smell is humans!" He questioned the strange glowing human beside him. If he didn't know any better he could have sworn that she was a Kami.

True to her words just beyond the trees Nemamaru could see his mother's stern face as she glared at some villagers in front of her. His furry cat ear twitched slightly trying to pick up the conversation that was going on in the clearing. "Why do you crave this pink shard? It is tainted by greed and false promises" Nemamaru heard his mother question the villagers. One villager steps forward his sword to the side, head held high. "That jewel shard belongs to the leader of our village, it has been in his family for many generations" The man stated proudly. "Is that so?" the demoness question quirking one of her brows upward very similar to a certain western lord. The man narrowed his eyes and nodded is stance not faltering.

Than do correct me if I am wrong" the demoness started bringing the shard up for all to see. "I believe the name of this jewel is the Shikon Jewel in other words the jewel of four souls." She watched as the other villagers behind the man start to fidget with fear as the glance at the forest behind her. "Now, since we both know that no village head could have possibly own such a jewel for many generation, will you tell me the truth on why you want this shard?" The demoness sneered at the man whom was trembling in fury. "It will not matter why I want the shard, because you will give it to me!" The man shouted. "Enlighten me on that" the demoness responded. The male gave an ugly smirk "Because if you don't I will let my hunters kill your little abomination!" He shouted proudly.

At this point Kagome decided that it was time to come out of hiding. "By chance do you mean the child beside me?" Her voice thundered in the clearing. She watched as the demoness turned her head towards her while the villagers stared in shock. "And as for the jewel shard I believe that belongs with me, as I am its guardian." She stated raising the hand that was not occupied towards the almost whole Shikon.


	15. Dethrone

**AN: Sorry about that guys, the file did not save correctly. Here is the really chapter 15. Thank you to all those that notified me of the problem!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, they belong to their rightful creators.**

Dethroned

Both the demon and Miko watched with satisfaction as the villagers began to tremble in fear. The villager that had spoken quickly looked around himself towards his fellow villagers they had all but stepped away from him. His eyes were drawn back to the woman that walked out with the abomination, he quickly noticed her Miko garb and fell to his knees. "Ah! Miko-sama please forgive this humble villager, I truly was just trying to get the jewel back for you! The demon you stand beside has stolen it from our village head" He gushed trying to project his sincerity as if the Miko had not heard his pervious speech. Kagome narrowed her eyes as she watched the male try to save himself.

Nemamaru tugged on her sleeve causing Kagome to look down on the young hanyo. "You don't really believe him, do you?" he questions her causing her to grin and shake her head. Before looking towards the villagers. "Do you truly believe that just because I am a Miko I will kill any demon or hanyo that comes within my sight?" she questioned the man her eyes narrowed as he looked up in shock. "B-But Miko-Sama it is your duty to destroy all demons!" He exclaimed standing up furry overtaking his gaze.

Kagomes eyes narrowed further as a sneer made its way to her face. "And who are _you_ " she gently pushed Nemamaru towards his mother, whom wraps her arms around him silently watching the strange Miko advance to the villagers. "To tell _me_ what my duty is?" she questioned darkly as her hand grasped the base of her staff. "Someone you are to protect as is the duty of a Miko!" The villager shout as he reached for the hilt of his sword. Kagome felt her powers start to surge again, a golden haze covering her vision the power flowing out of her. " **No** " Her voice took an almost dual tone sound to it. " **My duty is to protect the innocent not to kill demons meaninglessly** " She growled out.

Kagome watched as many of the villagers feel to their knees and their heads touch the floor muttering about a kami. Her eyes snapped back to the only standing Villager. "You are no Miko! You are another demon in disguise! "He shouted. He turned to his people "STAND UP AND FIGHT! THAT IS NO KAMI BUT ANOTHER DEMON!" His shouting out louder.

"Silence Kiato! Stand down" an elderly voice commanded. Kagome stood in front of the demoness and her child as she watched an Elder come to the front lines. The Elder looked towards the glowing Miko he saw the way her eyes were overtaken by a golden light how the power crackled around her in golden electricity.

"Kiato you are standing in front of a Kami; do you wish to die?" The Elder questioned as he bowed to the glowing Kami. "Please forgive my village for this situation"

Kagome glanced toward the elder, she watched his life run before her eyes. She watched his treachery to his village head, the lies he told to gain the position he now held. Her eyes narrowed further a frown marred her face.

" **You must think of me a fool, to believe one such as yourself** " Kagome responded lifting a glowing hand. " **You have brought much pain and sorrow in your way of life for that you cannot be forgiven. For you have tainted your village as well** " A small orb swirled in her hand before hurling itself to the villagers causing them to disappear. "What did you do Kagome?" Nemamaru questioned the glowing Miko.

"I sent them into a time loop. Until they learn their lesson they won't be able to leave"


	16. Alarm

**AN: Happy Late New Years! Here is a late Christmas Gift!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, they belong to their rightful creators.**

Alarm

Ryuk glanced around their meeting place his smile waning slightly. Three weeks, three! How long was Kagome going to be gone? Sure, Light was amusing but he enjoyed speaking with Kagome whom did not mind speaking with him out in the open. He floated mindlessly near their bench worry gnawing him from the inside.

Light once again glanced out the window of the little café that he was slowly becoming a regular thanks to following Ryuk to this place. A frown marred his face as he watched Ryuk float near a bench, the same one that the young girl was sitting in three weeks ago. "What's wrong Light? Am I boring you now?" Light jumped as he felt a cold hand touch his, he turned his head towards the owner of the hand. A soft blush rush to his face "Ryuzaki! I told you to stop that! You are giving people the wrong idea" Light hissed at the owl eyed man whom lip twitched slight towards a smile.


	17. Determination

**AN: Hopefully I can get out another two chapters**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, they belong to their rightful creators.**

Determination

Kagome swore as she climbed out of the well. How could she have lost track of time? Really! With what was going on one would assume that she was more attuned with it. Kagome quickly rushed into her home giving her mother a quick hello before rushing upstairs to check her calendar. Kagome sighed as she noticed that their meet up day had passed. Taking a deep breath, she changed out of her feudal era clothing into more modern ones.

Walking more calmly down the stairs she made her way to the forest that surround her shrine. It was time for her to figure out what was going on with her powers. One moment she felt almost as powerful as a kami and the next moment she felt like she had no powers. It was like her body, soul and powers could not decide what to do with her.

She knew that she had to control it there was no telling when her powers would change her body to that on an elder or that of a child. She could not have that happening while she was out in public.

One thing was for certain she was not going to let her powers rule her.


	18. Upset-II

**AN: Thank you everyone for staying with me in this story! If you have any questions, feel free to p.m me.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, they belong to their rightful creators.**

Upset

He knew it wasn't fair, he just couldn't help the anger that rushed his form when he saw her there siting on their bench smiling at him as if nothing had happened. He didn't like the feeling. He also didn't like the look on her face when he floated past her and stayed near Light and the detective. Out of the corner of his eye he saw her bow her head down place a small bag on _**his**_ spot before getting up and leaving the bench.

This was the fourth time now that he refused to acknowledge her. The anger had fade by the third day, yet he refused to go near her and the bag she kept placing on his spot. It was also on the third day that she stopped looking at him, but she still placed the bag on his spot after thirty minutes of waiting. He noticed she looked more tired then he remembered her being. He watched her stand her back to him she turned and left.

Ryuk let a growl leave his lips as he watched Light approach Kagome. He didn't want Light near her. Light was too tainted for her he'd take her glow and try to use it for himself. He let himself go to Kagome and place his hands on her shoulders. His gaze darkens towards Light a frown marred his always smiling face. No matter how mad he was at Kagome for forgetting him, he would not allow any other male near her. One thing was for certain.

Kagome was _**his**_.


	19. The Book

**AN: Sorry for the long wait this chapter did not want to come out at all.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, they belong to their rightful creators.**

The Book

Light's eyes flickered towards Ryuk as he looked towards the young woman. He almost couldn't hold back his smirk. "Good Afternoon, Sorry to bother you miss but I can't help but to ask if you are waiting for someone?" He questioned knowing fully well that the 'person' she was waiting for was by his side. "It's just I see you here almost every day and you always leave alone" He clarified giving her a warm smile.

Light couldn't help but thank the kami's for Ryuzaki's silence. Kagome gave a faint smile towards the man as she felt Ryuk claws dig into her shoulder. "Not really I am just here to pay my respects" She stated placing a bag of apples on the bench. "Shouldn't you be placing those on the persons grave or a shrine? It quite peculiar to lay an offering on a place that is not a grave or a worshipping area. Especially that you have been doing it for the past month in which no deaths have occurred in this area"

Light cursed as his eyes snapped to Ryuzaki whom had taken the chance to sit on bench (and he used the word sit lightly) while talking around his thumb. Kagome stared at the young man that reminded her of a tanuki. "That may be so, but one never knows when a Shinigami is around." She responded with a smile not noticing the way that Light's eyes had gleamed with interest or the calculating look Ryuzaki had given her. Light took one look at Ryuk's frown and could not hold back the smirk on his face; He had found a much better way to control Ryuk. He had a face to picture now all he need was name. "Light Yagami and my friend Ryuzaki" Light introduced with a slight bow.

"Kagome Higurashi"


	20. Warned

**An: I want to thank everyone that has stayed tuned to this story and has reviewed it!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, they belong to their rightful creators.**

Warned

Her smile was strained when she gave Light her name. The way his whole aura darkens with malicious intent almost made her shiver. She couldn't understand why Ryuk was with such an evil human. Placing a hand over where Ryuk's was she let her powers slowly leak out of her while calling out to Ryuk's.

Kagome could feel the way their powers melded together almost becoming indistinguishable from the others. Once Kagome thought that she had enough collected she let the powers loose on Light. She watched as Light's face grimaced in pain and quickly placed a hand on over his heart as though he had been stabbed through it.

Kagome kept her smile on her face as Ryuk leaned right next to her face, his face taking on a scowl as he addressed light knowing he could not respond to him with Ryuzaki near them. "You will stay away from her Light" Light looked up at Ryuk eyes showing his slightly shocked expression. "You want to be 'God' correct?" Ryuk almost sneered causing Kagome to narrow her eyes at Light. "If you lay a hand on Kagome or even try to write _her_ name in _**my**_ book I will make sure to _**end**_ you before you can even write the first letter" Ryuk warned darkly repositioning his hands around her waist.

Ryuzaki noticed the quick exchange between Kagome and Light. He also took notice of the indents on her shoulder as if someone or something was grasping her shoulders. He also noticed how Light was not truly looking at Kagome in the eyes but rather slightly above her shoulder after he gripped his heart.

Ryuzaki tilted his head the side in wonder. Did Kagome have a relation to Kira? What did Shinigami have to do with her needs to place apples on the bench?

The probability of Kagome being Kira was at most 1%. He gave a small frown; he would have to investigate her now.

Kagome's body tensed "Please do me a favor Light-san and do not come near me or what is mine ever again" she requested calmly causing Light to look at her in slight surprise. "I mean it. If I find out you have come near any I consider mine, I will make you regret it. It is not a good thing to anger a shrine maiden" She warned lightly tapping Ryuk's arm so that he could release her.

Kagome turned to the gentlemen next to Light a natural smile falling into place on her face. "Have a wonderful day Ryuzaki-san please tread carefully with those you believe to be friends" She stated before giving him a bow and walking back to the shrine.

Ryuk gave light one more menacing look before giving him a jagged smile. "Tread carefully Light" Ryuk gave his final warning with a deep laugh as he followed after Kagome.


	21. Christmas Special

**AN: ATTENTION WE HAVE A CHRISTMAS SPECIAL! We got a discord channel now! /WdVKvEs Feel free to scream at me in discord to update!**

 **~-~ Christmas Special ~-~**

He had handed her his book once Light had been taken care of. "What do you want me to do with this Ryuk?" She questioned the Death God as she grasped the book. "If I take the book then I am gone, with the book in your possession I can stay for as long as you have my book" He responded placing a firm hand on her shoulder his smile was no were to be seen. "Ryuk we don't know if I can die or even age properly what if I keep your book for eternity?" She questioned as she brings the book closer to her chest worry coloring her face. "Then I will stay with you for eternity" He responded his smile is coming back full force.

Kagome's eyes widen as she stared at Ryuk her smile matching his. "Do you mean it? I could get us stuck in a time loop, and I was certain the laws forbid falling in love" She took a step closer to him. "Hmmm, true but you aren't exactly human, any more are you?" he questioned leaning down towards her "I don't believe so" She replied leaning upwards. "It looks like we have all the _Time_ we need" he chuckled before placing a kiss on her lips.

0-0-0-0-0-0-Centuries later-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Ryuk are you sure we can't say or do anything?" She questions looking at the couple across from them. "Why it's so much better like this" Ryuk responded leaning against her. "To think just an apple was all I needed to get your attention back then" She whispered glancing at her younger self pass an apple to a squirming Ryuk. "To think I would fall in love with the most beautiful time maiden" He chuckled placing his wrinkled hand on hers. "I really enjoy doing this for Christmas," She said her eyes gleaming. "As do I" came his chuckled response.


	22. Chapter 21

**AN: It's has been a while, but I live I swear!**

 **We got a discord channel now! /WdVKvEs Feel free to scream at me in discord to update!**

 **Chapter 21**

The cracked jewel gleamed within her grasp, so bright and joyful. It was hard to imagen that it could do any harm, but she learned long ago to not trust anything that shined to brightly or whispered in her ear like the jewel did.

She wished she could have told Ryuk that she would be gone for a long time but with their time being cut off by the one who called him self God she had no choice. She just hopped he would not hold it against her and not speak with her again.

Placing the jewel back into its pouch her hand froze as a bright yellow light flashed within the bag. Her body trembled as she watched a small gold jewel sit innocently next to the cracked jewel. Fingers shaking, she grasped the jewel and hissed at the amount of anger and despair that took a hold of her body. Once the feeling left her, she brought the jewel closer for her to inspect with caution.

The jewel fell from her grasp and lightly hit the floor and rolled a bit away from her. Tears cascaded down her cheeks as her body shook. Within the jewel held the village that she had banished into a time loop.


	23. Chapter 22

**AN: I got you with two updates! Hopefully this makes up for the time. (It doesn't I know)**

 **We got a discord channel now! /WdVKvEs Feel free to scream at me in discord to update!**

 **Chapter 22**

Light glanced down at his notebook a grim look on his face as he tapped the pen against it. Every time he tried to write that girls name it would plus in a strange pinkish gold color before bleeding into the page covering his note book in an almost black book before it returned to a blank page as if he did not crave her name into the book at all. Grabbing the book, he threw it at the wall with all his strength before slumping on to the chair he leaned his head back and thought.

He knew that Ryuk held a liking to the girl, maybe that is why the book refused to take her name. It's seemed almost like she couldn't die like she was a goddess a herself. At that thought Light looks back at the book as a slow crazed smile took over his face. If he was going to be the new God to his utopia, he would need a Goddess preferably one that could not be killed. One that rejected the Death Note's power.


End file.
